Half as lucky
by Pannecake
Summary: Rose and her mum have a talk... and Rose realizes how much her mother and she are alike. Post Doomsday. TenRose
1. Chapter 1

Rose finally understood how her mother had felt. All the years she had told her mother that she needed to get over Pete and move on, she now regretted. She now knew how hard it was, to loose the man you loved. She and her mother hadn't been so different after all. Both had fallen in love with brilliant and ambitious men. Both had gotten their hearts broken more than once by the men they loved. And both had lost their only true loves. But Rose differed from her mother too. Her love had been an alien, and could change his face. He traveled around in a blue box and saved the planet day in and out, and was still breathing. Pete had been a man working hard to support his wife and child, and had been killed by a driver. But what made Rose jealous of her mother was, at least she knew how Pete felt for her, and at least she knew that Pete was in a better place, at least Pete and her mother had a family, and most of all her mother had gotten Pete back. Rose would never get those things, and never would. Rose had made up her mind that day that she would never move on, her mother never did, not really. She wouldn't pine for her lost love, but she would never forget him. Even if in twenty years time she was alone, she would never love a man as much as she loved him, all others would take second in her heart...even Mickey. Even now as she sat in her living room watching her mother and father play happily with her little sister, she had made up her mind to never marry. She realized that the Doctor wouldn't want that, she knew the Doctor wanted her to have a life, marry, have kids, grow old, and die. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Even if she could find a way back to him she would leave him when she died. Perhaps this was for the better.

She stood up and placed her tea cup on the coffee table. Jackie looked up to her and noticed the tear.

"Rose dear, whats wrong?" Jack asked in concern. She stood up and looked Rose in the eyes.

"Nothing mum, just thinking of him" Rose said with a sad smile. "I'll be fine" Rose voice had cracked slightly at the last part, giving away her emotion on the subject. Jackie held Rose tight, letting Rose cry on her shoulder.

"Ohh Rose, I'm sorry" Jackie said rubbing her daughters back. "So sorry"

"Oh mum, I am so sorry" Rose said pulling back slightly to wipe her eyes.

"Why Rose" Jackie asked. "you didn't do anything"

"all those years, I thought that you were fine. Now I know, you weren't" Rose said breaking into a new set of tears.

Jackie wiped a tear from her eyes. "That's how I know you can't be fine Rose. But you must know... it made me stronger"

"How" Rose asked, as if there were no possible way for her to live through this.

"What doesn't kill you Rose, only makes you stronger. Remember that Rose. Even if you're heart broken, you can still hold on to hope that one day you'll see him again." Jackie said softly.

"How'd you know you'd see Pete again?" Rose asked.

"Because, your father was never one to give up, I knew that if I held on tight enough, and lived through it, that I'd always have a peice of him with me...even if it wasn't real." Jackie said. "And the Doctor left that in you, a small piece of who he was"

"But how can I move on... I don't think I could ever be happy with anyone else." Rose said a lump grew in her throat. "I loved him more than any thing. He was the only man I have ever truly loved."

"I know Rose. And you don't have to move on, but try to live life to the fullest" Jackie said. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Rose pulled out of her mothers embrace and wiped her eyes. "I think I need some air"

Jackie nodded. "We're more alike that I thought we were Rose"

"Why do you say?" asked Rose, curious to think if her mother had the same thoughts as she did.

"Some day you'll see for yourself, Rose, and you'll know" Jackie said handing Rose her coat.

"I'm sure one day, I'll know" Rose said with a smile. She then wiped away her tears. "I can only hope that one day I'll be half the woman you are, and maybe half as lucky." Rose pulled on her jacket and shut the door behind her. She knew that with every door shut, a new on would open. And maybe one of those doors would hold the Doctor behind it.

**The End. **

**Question mark?**

**Clicketh the little button...the blue one... the spexy blue one...click it if you think the Doctor and Rose belong together... and you'll get a special prize... I promise!!!! no lies... ohh and maybe tell me if it was good... or sucks... and complain about my grammar and punctuation..and the unbetaedness of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose pulled her jacket tightly around herself as the cool night air swept past her. She looked up to the sky in wonder. Maybe one day she would be as lucky as her mother, and the Doctor will find his way back to her. But what if he had already given up on her? What if he had moved on? What if he didn't love her? So many questions and she'd never get the answers. What if he did come back? What would happen then? Would they get together? No...it just seemed wrong in her mind. She and the Doctor ever doing anything concrete with their relationship, it seemed alien. She looked down at her feet. Why was it that the past year and a half all she could think abotu was the what ifs and the buts. She looked up towards the sky.

"I miss you"She whispered to herself. "So terribly"

She took a seat on a park bench and cried for a moment. "It hurts to hate you Doctor. I love you so much it's killing me"

she wiped her eyes gently and looked across the park. So many happy people their at dusk with their lvoed ones. She'd never have that, not again. "Why can't I let go?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I just need to hear you say it"

"What?" A voice said slyly. "That I love you, really Rose, do you need to hear the three most cliche words in the world to feel like I do?"

Rose didn't looked back. "you're not real"

He took a seat next to her and took her hand. "Tell me how my touch couldn't be real?"

Rose looked up to him. "Doctor?"

"Hello" He said sweetly.

"Please say it" Rose said. "Once more"

"I love you" The Doctor said loudly. "but Rose, Actions speak louder than words" He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

As he did Rose reeled over all she had thought that night. She was lucky, like mother like daughter, she supposed.

**Really ended now... **

**Click teh button if you love me. If you don't, fine...but I'll hunt you down... I promise you that much!!! Muahahahahaha  
**


End file.
